Rex4ever's Failing Fics
by Infinipede
Summary: Hey, Its me, Rex4ever. I have some fics that never made it to ff.net, and this collection of YGO fics are some of them. if you want me to continue one of these stories, please review.
1. Teh Hat dumb poem

THE HAT (Rex's POV)  
What a cool hat  
Can I have it please  
I promise I wont rip it  
Or fill it with cheese  
Thanks for the hat  
I promise ill treat it  
as well as my cat  
but this hat is too big  
I need some superglue  
I always keep a bottle  
inside my shoe(1)  
(5 years later)  
now this stupid hat  
is stuck to my head  
every day  
it fills me with dread  
ive tried everything  
from soap to shearing(2)  
now this stupid hat  
is affecting my hearing  
some nights I hear voices  
use the force! Use the force!  
Its none other than Yoda  
(from star wars of course)  
ive tried everything  
but I don't know how  
I guess this hat  
Is part of me now 


	2. Yugioh: Crusaders!

Yugioh Crusaders

Ive been wanting to write this for a looooong time!

HonChu: flames used to burn voodoo dolls of pikachu.

In ancient Egypt, during the rule of pharaoh Atem...

A young boy advanced to the throne of the pharaoh. His light blonde hair gleamed in the bright sun of Egypt. His skin had a light tinge of purple to it. He absentmindedly veered to the left of the throne.

Atem: this way, Tyron. Walk toward my voice.

Tyron: sorry, pharaoh. My sight just isnt what it used to be...

Atem: please, call me Atem.

The young servant handed the pharaoh a large case made of silver and ivory. The pharaoh opened the case to reveal many small clear quartz crystals with duel monsters in them.

Atem: the time is right, Tyron. Fetch the others.

Tyron left the room and soon returned with 3 others. Atem pulled out a scroll with high titles on them.

Jalan- Dragon Master 

_Kairin-Chief army commander_

_Tyron-Head Servant_

_Alina-High Priestess_

Atem tucked the scroll behind the throne where nobody could reach it.

Woohoo! Brief intermission for character introduction and a song.

Jalan- Dragon master. He often rushes into a situation head on, and surrenders because of his recklessness. Besides his negative points, he is one of the only people in the palace to be able to control dragons. Ka: Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon

Kairin: The first female army commander for generations. Very shy, but deadly when shes enraged. She believes there is a logical explanation for everything, and uses her intellect to solve tough problems. Ka: Launcher Spider

Tyron: A servant who is Atems best worker. He uses humor to solve the toughest of problems, but often sits out too much. Ka: Thousand Eyes Restrict

Alina: a high priestess who uses deadly black magic. She often plays sweet, but sassy is her middle name. She has a really big crush on Atem, and only Kairin knows. Unfortunately, nothing is secret if you tell it to Kairin... Ka: Dark Magician Girl

Kaibas song

Nobody knows what its like

To be the bad man

To be a Kai-Ba shoots Gozaburo

Behind blue-eyes (white dragon)

Thank you Seto! And now we return.

Tyron: you sure this is safe?

Alina: I know this is safe.

Atem placed the box inside a small tapestry.

Atem: now Alina.

Alina: taps pinkie on box ah-one, ah-two, ah-three... TAH DAH!

Kairin: but what if Weirin or Rynat somehow intercepts this...?

Jalan: they wont. Only our descendants are destined to become crusaders.

Atem: the almighty warriors... crusaders...

A fortress far away in the sands...

Rynat: will this work?

Weirin: we spied on them. We know they are going to cast the spell soon.

Rynat: hears bell chime NOW!

After the offering was placed, it disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

Weirin: told you.

Rynat: now our descendants will receive powers too, if im correct.

Weirin: crusaders...

Rynat: the almighty warriors....

Please review! I know its much to ask, but do it! Or else ill sick crusaders on you!

HonChu: theirs a moral to this story- dont read through Taggerung more than twice.

Pretty soon its going to be Zann Yugirath Crusader.

HonChu: Review, Zann Reviewer!


	3. Killing Ryou!

Killing Ryou

Chapter 1

HonChu: I bet you cant wait, huh?

Oh yeah.. we have to introduce the characters!

HonChu: actually, they just got turned into other things. The name stays the same.

Rex: a clownfish with a hat!(need I say anymore?)

Ryou: an evil clone thingy! (actually a seahorse clone thingy)

Weevil: a GREEN tang with ADHD (heck I don't even know if tangs come in green.)

Mako: an angelfish who always swims into the filter and grabs gravel and puts it in cigars. (dont ask.)

Bonz: a fish who talks to his reflection (he thinks it's a zombie)

Yugi: a yellow fish who is addicted to bubbles...

Espa: an evil dentist

Seto: a pelican

Mokuba: a bird who says Mike!

Noa: a shark

Gozaburo: another shark

Tristan: yet another shark

Duke: a whale

Marik: a little fish

Yami: a manta ray

Rebecca: an evil daughter person

HonChu: let the story begin!

-------------

it was a sunny day under the ocean. Lalalalala.

Rex: go to school, Ryou torture clone number 334.

Ryou: but I dont wanna.

Rex: GO!

Ryou: Oo goes to school

Rex: let the torture begin!

Yami: just in time Ryou.

Ryou hops on to yami.

The fish arrive at their destination.

Yami: we have reached the place to which we have arrived

Marik: dude look at that points to a boat

Ryou: what is it?

Marik: its called a butt

Ryou: cool. thinks that's one big butt. swims over and touches the boat

Marik: Ryou touched the butt!

Random diver who can understand fish talk: dude, that fish touched someones ass. Lets put him in the tank of perverted fish. grabs Ryou

Ryou: noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

Rex: sees Ryou getting kidnapped kidnappings bring oppertunities. I can sue Yami for letting Ryou torture clone 334 out of his sight. looks at wallet im short on dough anyway. swims away im coming Ryou!!!

That's the end of chappie one

HonChu: hope you liked it.


	4. Killing Ryou Chappie 2!

Yayy! Another chapter of the same crap!

HonChu: dude, you need some riddlin

You spelled that wrong. Oh yeah that's the name of this chapter.

and so Rex searched for his lost Ryou-clone thingy. And bla bla.

Rex: sees a fish hey can you help me?

Weevil: yay helpyhelpyhelpy!

Rex: dude, you need riddlin.

Weevil: thisthisthis? pulls out empty prescription

Rex: yeah. Too bad its empty. --

Weevil: oh forgotforgotforgot! pulls out not-so-empty prescription and takes pill

Rex: ok. Im looking for my lost clone. Can you help me?

Weevil: WHAT!?

Rex: I lost someone.

Weevil: ok. Ill help.

Rex: fine then...

the killing ryou theme song!

HonChu: to the tune of the first digimon theme!

Killing Ryou

Killing Ryou

Ki-I-I-ling Ryou!

Killing Ryou

Killing Ryou

Ki-I-I-ling Ryou!

Killing Ryou

Killing Ryou

Lets all go and kill Ryou!

Killing Ryou

Killing Ryou

Time to go and kill Ryou!

Rex is a mad scientist-fish

And Weevil needs more riddlin!

Killing Ryou

Killing Ryou

Where Mako gets high on gravel!

Killing Ryou

Killing Ryou

Killing Ryou!

Ok. On with the story.

HonChu: in the next chapter.


End file.
